Gaara
by Mrs. Babygirl
Summary: One-shot.UA. Después de todo, salir con Gaara no había resultado tan mal como predijo. ShikaTema x3


**Por el momento, sólo tengo inspiración ShikaTema xD Voy a ver si escribo un Neji&Saku o algo así :3 y sí, quise poner a Shikamaru como un "acosador" (pero no en todo el sentido de la palabra) Es demasiado sexy.**

* * *

Shikamaru le da un largo sorbo a su bebida. Menea un poco el vaso, viendo a través del vidrio su reflejo. Se sienta, ya cansado de estar esperando a que ella estuviese sola. Todo se fue al traste, todo le salió mal. Pero… ¿por qué?

Había prediseñado 200 movimientos. Uno tan sutil como acercársele, otro para hablarle —de manera muy seductora—, la forma en la que le pediría su teléfono y cómo al final de la noche, ella le pediría una segunda cita. No obstante, aún no ha habido la primera.

Ese odiado pelirrojo no se largaba de su lado. La sujetaba posesivamente de la cintura y del brazo. Lo peor del caso es que era incluso más atractivo que el Nara. Claramente, dependía de gustos pero poseía unos ojos verdes claros, alto y delgado. Sus brazos musculosos se paseaban sobre el mostrador del bar.

La _bartender _le dirigió una mirada coqueta pero ni se percató del gesto. Aprovecharía cualquier momento para hablar con ella, las cosas no se quedarían así. El joven acompañante hizo un ademán y se distanció, en dirección al baño.

_Ahora_ se repitió a si mismo. Caminó hacia la fémina, intentando conservar la calma que se desvanecía conforme los segundos transcurrían.

Apoyó su cara en el codo, éste descansaba en la barra. Ella volteó a observarlo por mero reflejo, y luego; fue incapaz de retirar su mirada. Estaba seguro de que ya lo conocía.

―Así que viniste sola ―recapacitó el Nara fingiendo desinterés.

―¿Te conozco? ―preguntó Temari con inquietud. Abrió sus ojos como platos al reconocerlo―. Tú eres el mocoso que me ha perseguido todo el día.

Shikamaru se mordió el labio. No quería dar la impresión de un acosador demente, claro que no.

―Soy sólo un chico que quiere conquistar a una bella dama, ¿está mal eso? ―interrogó capciosamente. Ella lo señaló acusadoramente, pero se quedó callada al no tener nada que refutar―. Déjame invitarte una bebida.

―No lo creo, _él_ volverá dentro de poco ―enfatizó ella, con un deje de temor en su voz.

―Ah… así que es tu novio ―no quiso creer él. Su mente le jugaba una mala broma.

―No, exactamente ―reprochó la fémina, conteniendo una risa burlesca.

―Entonces… ¿qué es de ti? ―indagó Shikamaru, al borde de perder la paciencia. Inhaló y exhaló, manteniendo la poca cordura que quedaba.

―No es de tu incumbencia ―protestó, enojada por el interrogatorio al estilo "policiaco". Él la contempló con ojos inexpresivos, no tuvo más opción que ser cortés―, es mi hermano, Gaara.

―¿Tu hermano? ―repitió él, atónito.

―¡¿Tienes problemas de audición o qué? Es familia mía ―recalcó con impotencia. Fijó su mirada en su cara de niño. Ciertamente atractivo.

―Qué idiota. Pensé que era tu novio ―comentó el chico, sonriendo levemente.

―¿Perdón? Es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida ―se mofó ella, cruzándose de brazos con superioridad.

―No se parecen en nada ―se defendió el masculino, susurrando un "problemática".

El joven_ lo_ vio lejanamente. Sus piernas flaquearon, se avecinaba un lío demasiado nebuloso. _Mendokusai_ pensó, planeando tres movimientos más: concluir, despedirse y huir.

―Escucha: me gustas ―confesó el chico, de manera clara y firme. Sacó de su bolsillo, una tarjeta con su celular impreso―, llámame y nos veremos pronto.

―Pero, ¿qué? ―averiguó muy confundida―. ¿Por qué te largas?

―Si quiero pasar la noche contigo, no me puedo permitir un rasguño. Haz lo que te digo y no te arrepentirás ―susurró seductoramente. Temari frunció el ceño, ¡qué descarado al hablarle de esa forma!

Sintió una presencia varonil rodearle posesivamente. Ahora comprendía el por qué del repentino escape de Shikamaru. Gaara bebió de su martini y preguntó con normalidad―:

―¿Pasó algo mientras fui al baño?

―No, todo tranquilo ―sonrió perversamente, examinando el papel entre sus dedos.

Después de todo, salir con Gaara no había resultado tan mal como predijo.


End file.
